


Romantic times———

by mimoz



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha Park Chanyeol, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Craigslist but in a abo setting, First Dates, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Happy Ending, M/M, Missed Chances, Omega Byun Baekhyun, Omega Verse, Perfume, Pining, Romance, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:20:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28720347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mimoz/pseuds/mimoz
Summary: Baekhyun is hyper-aware of the perfume fragrance and the color of the shirt of the individual who just caught his eyes—and his heart.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 9
Kudos: 55





	1. Missed you on wolflist

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction. I chose to explore the abo universe because the power dynamics are usually very distinctively represented and I think it’s an interesting concept! So I do not mean any harm, this does not represent my opinion or the characters’ in any way, I just borrow the celebrities names & images for fanfiction writing. One other thing. It’s my first time writing an abo fic, it hasn’t been —thoroughly— beta-ed and I hope it’ll be good enough in spite of my still-evolving writing skills. My hope is that at least one person will enjoy reading this fic. Ps. I listened to music in huge amounts when writing this (mostly Hans Zimmer and EXO). I got inspired by the books I read the past twelve months. Hence the different writing style

_**you told me I smell great - (alpha looking for omega)** _

_I met you twice in one day. We smiled at each other on the subway, line 6 heading to G.14 station around 3pm, and you told me_ Read more...

Baekhyun works at _December’s Miracle_ , an indie shop located a twenty minutes subway ride from his house. The part-timer is a student at S. University where he mostly has afternoon classes. Usually his shifts end at 2 PM and he walks a good ten minutes from the shop, then takes the subway for nearly one hour to reach S. University. In Winter, the shop is cozy in spite of the terrible cold wind directly hitting the building it is located in. During Summer, the heat is barely bearable.

Although he is twenty-two, Baekhyun made the choice not to live on campus. Living with his family is cheaper and he knows how small and cramped one feels in a fifteen square meters square sized room. His family has never been well-off but he’s been working odd jobs here and there since he was a teenager, thus he has the luxury of buying himself things from time to time, like one overpriced cup of coffee on special occasions.

Last year, he used to part-time work as a salesman in an Omega cosmetic store, selling creams and serums all day long. If the job made him knowledgeable on skincare and contributed to the glowing and polished face he has, he quit when he found the indie shop he now works in. He’s friends with the owner, Jongdae, whom he likes to call Boss. Being friends with his boss does not give him any special advantage aside from speaking informally to him.

Some may think, for various reasons, that Baekhyun has it easy. But to get where he is now, he sweated blood and tears, he went through times when he was very tired, working late every summer vacation and freezing his ass when he walked home at night in winter. After all, he did not start with easy jobs. He used to work in worse places, but sweating to gain enough money, which he likes to spend on objects and coffee from time to time, but mostly, on books, was worth it.

Baekhyun has experience that most twenty-two years old omegas do not have. Some adult omegas do not work a day in their lives; but Baekhyun isn’t going on this path. The man craves knowledge, experiences, and life. He craves financial freedom most of all.

As a result, he carefully looks after his spendings. Coffee is most of the time replaced by caffeine pills, his much cheaper option. People mistakenly think the reason why the omega was seen working in so many places in Seoul was because he can change jobs as he wants is: _he’s still young_ and _he has a pretty privilege_. People who don't know him nor his struggles assume. Everyone always assumes things. Baekhyun is used to the judgment, so he does not take it to heart.

On the other side, some of his friends and classmates would define Baekhyun as a sweet, cute, bright and youthful looking omega, doing his best juggling part time job and classes. You’d very seldom see an omega this resourceful. Studying and reading lots of business books because he dreams of living better.

Baekhyun not only spends time reading books, he participates in class and interacts with teachers, asking relevant questions. He’s into self development books, business books, communication strategy books, anything to make him _level up_ in society. Anything to make his life better…

When Baekhyun finishes his shift at the shop, he wastes time buying coffee from a vending machine. After that he notices it’s 2:30 pm and he’s running late for his 3:45 pm class. He gulps down the last of his late lunch, and runs out.

He strives to become better, to be better than what he is now. For that reason, he is the best student of the whole Public Relations section. Baekhyun, though, would laugh if he heard what people said and thought of him, he doesn’t consider himself to be sweet and cute, and if he would admit to be resourceful, it’s because he just wants to survive.

Plus, people judge all the time, whether it’s negative or positive judgment, they have opinions that Baekhyun does not want to hear about. In this world, omegas have to laboriously climb the society ladders, as opportunities are scarce and they’re expected to be invested in family matters instead of family support. Most people on top of the food chain are alphas: the fact that the 100 richest people in the world are _all_ alphas is a given.

“Oof.” The black-haired omega can’t contain a sigh of contentment, he almost missed his train. _Maybe he can make it on time._ He texts his friends in the group chat to tell them.

The subway is overcrowded today. Baekhyun finds no seat so he stands by the sliding door, his attention still on his phone. He’s still wearing his work ‘uniform’, a simple t-shirt with a rock band on it over his otherwise white outfit that shows glimpses of his trim, slim body. He wastes some seconds untangling his earphones with the aim to listen to music on his old iPod nano when suddenly, something weird happens.

Out of the blue, he hears his pounding heartbeats loud in his ears.

The blazing heat of the subway makes him feel dizzy, yet in his confused thoughts he perceives someone.

Everything seems to happen in slow motion. A male alpha. His pupils shrink when he notices him. The stranger is wearing this black monochrome look, contrasting with beautiful dyed blond hair.

That alpha is wearing this long black oversized polo and black pants. Baekhyun is instantly taken with his height, _he’s tall_ , and he looks very polished and good-looking.

Then the student’s eyes stop on his face and he gets a shock.

His moon-eyes are almond shaped and look adorable. His nose is so cute and straight, and in his admiration, Baekhyun notices a mole decorating it. The alpha’s face is also nearly perfect, save for a few blemishes; it glows and has this shiny tone, a sign of good health. Baekhyun’s eyes drift lower onto a set of plump looking lips of a pale pink color… He looks up to appreciate the stranger’s pretty eyes again, when—

Their eyes meet.

Baekhyun looks away at the speed of light.

_Did he see Baekhyun glancing at him?_ The omega quickly masks his fluster and wears a poker face, feeling his withering confidence shrinking smaller.

He tries to stop slavering over this drop-dead gorgeous alpha, but in a matter of seconds he finds himself scanning over his silhouette again. Over the details. Tall, blond, large eyes, flawless face and protruding ears.

Baekhyun gulps, his heart rate fastens.

He doesn’t get off before ten stops or so, so he keeps looking at the stranger. The man probably doesn’t notice him looking, is what Baekhyun tries to convince himself of in his head.

It’s not his first time seeing a beautiful person on the subway. In fact, he already saw plenty, in the busy streets of some of Seoul’s trendy areas. However, it’s his first time feeling this euphoric over seeing a beautiful person.

He’s being obvious so he should probably top staring. He definitely should stop. Yet…

At some point, the subway stops and as the doors slide to open and close, a whiff of a lemony odor travels to Baekhyun’s nose. At first, it is ambrosial, sweet and pleasant. But then it merges into a delicious mix of sweet, savory and leathery….it smells like abundance.

Baekhyun’s too hot to take off his eyes from him. He thinks of taking a picture so he can save this moment and look at the man again, but as the train empties itself just a bit, Baekhyun changes his mind.

They keep meeting eyes. And Baekhyun swears there’s something.

He _swears_ there is this undeniable mutual attraction in between them. There has to be, he can’t be imagining this, can he?

As minutes pass, the subway drives through the stations that drop off the most people, thus the crowd diminishes a little until the group is just smaller. Eyes trail from the beautiful stranger’s face, he notices the almost empty subway. He scans the train, there must be no more than fifteen people here, at max.

Yet Baekhyun sees only the tall alpha, the rest of the people that surround him, a vague blurry background—he can’t even make out their faces.

His hands sweat profusely, his mouth is dry, he keeps wetting his lips. He’s so hot that he could take off his clothes, his work uniform, his white t-shirt, everything. _And, what’s that yummy lemony smell?_ He's sweating so much. He wonders why the alpha smells this good. It’s as if he is under a spell, unable to look away. There is definitely a perfume mixed with what seems to be the alpha’s natural scent.

The robotic voice of the subway announces the next stop that is getting near, and he realizes that the subway station is now at road level. From the windows can be seen the skyline with various buildings. The sky is bright blue and the sun hits the omega in the face.

It is a well-frequented subway station and more people are getting on, entering from the doors located on the opposite side to where Baekhyun’s standing. With the city’s uproar and crowds move, the stranger gets closer to the door, closer to where Baekhyun is. In seconds, he’s standing _just. next. to. him._

All of a sudden, although Baekhyun’s heart is probably unable to bear more, the mesmerizing man looks down at him with his large eyes, as if trying to communicate something out. His deep brown eyes look at him; at the shocked deer caught in headlights that Baekhyun is sure he is.

Baekhyun’s too shocked, because now he can make out his smell even better and _goodness, that man smells so good_. He smells like some divine high end perfume, like summer and like a forest. Baekhyun can’t help but take a sniff, his mouth slobbering a little from how powerful the alpha’s scent is.

Suddenly, a sound brings Baekhyun out of his thoughts.

The next stop is here, and the stranger looks outside and shifts on his feet like he is about to leave the train.

In Baekhyun’s wildest dreams, he’d be more daring, more fierce, and he would have totally asked for this guy’s number. He’d have come up to him some minutes ago, and he would have slid up a compliment or two, before seductively looking up at him with hooded eyes. . .or something.

Unfortunately, Baekhyun is none of these things and he has too much shame, which he believes to be the same as _a sense of dignity_ , to ever try something like this for real.

“...smell great,” Baekhyun mutters to himself.

_Wait, what?_

_Oh._

Did he just say that aloud?

Baekhyun keeps himself from squeaking anything more embarrassing and looks down. Some kind of feverishness takes over his body and he is sure he must look beet-red as he wallows in the worst, most sheepish shame.

Curiosity kills him so he looks back at the alpha. If anything, the tall stranger looks flattered, as if he’s about to say something. The red hue decorating the man’s cheeks is so surprising that Baekhyun does not notice the train already stopped. The door beeps cloudy, a robotic voice is telling the name of the station harshly pulling him from his thoughts.

The stranger's eyes leave Baekhyun and in a matter of seconds, he disappears amongst a hoard of passengers. The door is closing.

Baekhyun’s shocked. It immediately hurts. The small crowd that walked out disperses and he sees him again.

The man is still standing outside the subway train as the doors finally close, and both men stare at each other.

The train’s about to leave, the robot's voice announcing departure. Baekhyun is gaping and the alpha’s eyes are so big and round it looks like they will fall out of their sockets. In the background he hears the sound of the locking doors and takes a last look in through the window. Instantly, the train is moving again and Baekhyun sees the alpha’s shocked face, his blond hair windswept by the air of the subway station, eyes so big and wide, as if he cant believe what he did, that he got off the train, _or maybe that a weirdo stranger told him a compliment so bold._

_I was so embarrassing,_ he thinks. He turns around to hide his shocked face.

Out of the blue, over the sound of the subway, Baekhyun hears a deep voice that makes the hairs on his neck stand.

“I like your tattoo” the voice blurts as the train leaves.

Baekhyun closes his mouth and the train goes faster, cutting the weird encounter short. He feels a pinch of sadness and longing. What a beautiful alpha.

His hand goes to the side of his neck, where his tattoo is, a beautiful and unique-looking ginseng bonsai tree. To realize that he was just complimented by this gorgeous stranger has him feel overwhelmed by a whooshing pulse, the pulsatile tinnitus ringing in his ears and his veins at the rhythm of his heart thumping.

He tries to push the memory of the alpha to the back of his mind, but to no avail. He heads to class with the memory of the mind’s scent and appearance in mind.

Later that day, he thinks that was a lucky day, he feels embarrassed yet euphoric. When he gets down in the elevator of the university after his class, he feels this same feeling of euphoria again, without really knowing why.

But just thinking of the alpha he saw earlier today is enough to bring a grin on Baekhyun’s face and overcome his senses with gooey, toe-curling thoughts.

“God, I’m so corny,” he moans out loud.

• • •

Chanyeol sincerely believes it must be fate. He owns two cars, and he isn’t one to take the subway, ever.

He just can’t take crowds, with the overwhelming smells of people.

Chanyeol is an alpha, working as an intern in a shipping company. He is not too serious about his job since he knows he’s not going to continue working here. He’s bound to take over the family business just like his father did before, and frankly, he is not sure he wants to.

His elder sister is much more involved in the company and more fitted. Yoora has been working along with their father for years and she is an alpha so she should be the next in line, but the family still has the tradition of having the _sons_ take over. Moreover, Chanyeol’s childhood dream was to live a peaceful life in the countryside, whatever that means.

Life has taught Chanyeol to give up on his dreams though.

Unlike most alphas, Chanyeol never takes scent suppressants. It’s just that he prefers not to mask his odor or wear things that lessen the smell of his pheromones. He does wear perfume which enhances his natural smell instead of masking it, however he knows how dangerous inhibiting hormones can be for health on the long term.

On top of his skepticism for the drugs, Chanyeol is a firm believer in, _if people can’t bear my natural odor, I better not inconvenience them with my natural scent, then_ , and he avoids places that require scent suppressants.

Of course, Chanyeol has proper hygiene and showers morning and night, wears deodorant and perfume—but being a ‘dominant’ alpha, his pheromones almost always impact people, whether he wants it or not. It’s natural and he has very little control over it, even if he can purposely spread more pheromones to intimidate rivals.

If he used scent suppressors when he was still in school, he’s done masking his scent.

 _Plus the probability of him finding his mate when not using any suppressor is bigger,_ he thinks with a shrug.

Reclaiming one’s natural side is in. Wanting to connect to one’s wild parts that were in common with wolves is something most people seek throughout their lives. People aren’t werewolves (though it is a myth) and they do not shift but they have many attributes of the animals, their genes are deep-rooted in the two species. That's another reason why Chanyeol avoids public transportation at all costs.

That day though, the road traffic is way too heavy to consider taking his beloved Nissan and his Mercedes to go to a work meeting. He heads to the G. neighborhood that day for the important event and he plans on delivering important internship papers to someone from the university. Given the traffic he figures that 15 minutes of subway ought to be quick enough to reach his destination.

Chanyeol’s day following the outstanding encounter in the subway passes by like a strange dream. He grunts in longing, already obsessing over the man who made breathing normally difficult, his sugary scent rendering Chanyeol’s insides mushy with attraction and pining.

Chanyeol sees the gorgeous omega a second time in the university, but the latter does not seem to notice him this time. The two young men enter the same elevator, which is too crowded for Chanyeol to try to talk to him.

He once again looks at the neck tattoo peeking out from the omega’s shirt.

It is some kind of tree, and Chanyeol’s in awe.

  
The following evening, Chanyeol still can't forget about the gorgeous omega who wore the pink blush on his cheekbones, with the melodic voice and bright eyes. He can’t forget how he sounded when he complimented him. He feels his heart throbbing in his chest, the palpitations caused by this pulsing infatuation nearly worrying.

From then on, he thinks of that man, non-stop.

_**What if they’re fated mates…?** _

Chanyeol tries to stay logical. How can he see him again? He saw him at the university, chances are they frequent the same university. Chanyeol thinks of looking for the omega there, but their campus is huge, so wouldn't searching for him there be a little bit time-consuming and seem stalker-ish? And in between his internship and his trainings, Chanyeol does not have the time to go to S.University very often, as he only comes by to deliver his internship reports once a month.

Chanyeol knows a few things for facts. First, is that the man was embarrassed, that the “you smell great” was certainly a slip he probably did not mean to say aloud. Second, that he was the most beautiful and attractive omega he has ever seen, and seeing him twice in one day _must be fate_. Third, that the man thought he smells great and that Chanyeol himself loved his smell very very much, although it was a fainter scent, it was addicting. He guesses the omega probably uses scent suppressors.

So it does not change a thing: he is enamored, he fell for the beautiful stranger on the subway train at first sight, and nothing could change that. Especially not the fact that this might be reciprocated.

Taken by the thought that these two brief encounters might bloom into something more, he spends hours searching for him online, looking for anything and everything and getting nowhere. He looks up keywords that might help him find the man thanks to his tattoo.

At last, it’s midnight when he caves and finally posts something on wolflist.

• • •

When Baekhyun sees the ad, he blinks in front of his computer for a few seconds, his eyes wide in shock.

◊◊◊ South Korea - S. - community - missed connections ◊◊◊

_**you told me I smell great - (alpha looking for omega)** _  
_I met you twice in one day. We smiled at each other on the subway, line 6 heading to G.14 station around 3pm, and you told me I smell great. Then I saw you again that same day, at around 6:30pm when we rode in the elevator of SM Uni building 4.. I dont think you noticed me. I was about to talk to you but I missed the timing as you reached your floor. All I could get out was that I liked your tattoo and I swear I don't always look so tired and color-less in the face. You were a very cute omega, and I just wanted to say thank you......and youre kinda my type :)_

His heart is hammering in his chest when, after looking online, he easily finds a post that can only be from him. The boldness of that alpha, to post this on wolflist! And Baekhyun is so glad he did it. He’s unable to sit still, his thighs shaking in excitement and joy. His palms, clammy.

Baekhyun thinks of posting a reply but after ten seconds, he chickens out. What could he possibly do? Post something back? Contact him?

He won’t let the opportunity go. He rubs his hands together, well-determined to do something about it.

Days pass, and Baekhyun is once again staring at the computer screen. He folds his hands in his lap and as he recalls the profound experience, he feels too overwhelmed. The fire burning in his guts and heart is so extreme, so vivid, that he is unable to reply to the alpha. He is too embarrassed, his cheeks are already too red.

How should he do this, should he tell his friends?

The following week, he tells his friend Seolmi about the encounters with the alpha he saw before.

She is very thrilled and with a strong slap on the back, she excitedly encourages him to do something about this stranger who might be his _fated mate._

• • •

Around age fifteen, Chanyeol sprouts taller than the rest of his grade. He is a popular kid and consequently, he’s self aware and starts to work out early. He lifts weights in his room a few times a week and he starts showing off, trying to catch the attention of the prettiest girls and boys in his grade, charming most of them.

Like any alpha person growing up does, his dominance traits seize his instincts and he witnesses the changes within himself. His character becomes more assertive and assured just as his voice deepens. Just like that, Chanyeol notices people of different genders more and grows.  
At eighteen, Baekhyun has finally reached adulthood and is eager to be independent and live by himself, he awaits the day he will live independently.

At eighteen, Chanyeol becomes an adult; he celebrates his birthday surrounded by the people he loves, his friends and his family. He awaits what is ahead of him and he can’t wait to meet his soulmate.

In high school, the alpha takes part in the gardening club. His newfound passion in growing plants and various vegetables helps him keep the club’s existence in spite of it being composed of only his friend and himself.

Under the supervision of their science teacher, they make many nice memories and grow lots of plants. At that time the alpha realizes deep down that he wishes to live in the countryside, in a peaceful place.

He frequently unwinds by gardening like this and continues this hobby, until comes the time to leave for university. Having really enjoyed the pastoral activity, he confirms to himself that his dream is to live with a family in the countryside. Aside from his high school stay when he lived with his grandparents for one year the alpha wasn't raised in nature though but perhaps this lack of contact to nature was specifically what made him dream of this.

He is not the typical Seoulite people imagine him to be.

When he was just a child, Baekhyun’s dream on the other hand, was to become a writer. His dream hasn’t changed, but he does not use his free time to write, instead, he reads an enormous amount. As much as he is an avid academic book reader, he’s more into fiction. He is known to cry from time to time when reading a book, or he smiles or laughs out loud as he turns the pages.

He disregards proper omega etiquette when he reads books in public and cries, laughs, makes face…Baekhyun truly doesn't care about people’s reactions. What they think of him is their business.

He reads anywhere. On the train, on a bench, in a cafe, or at the university. Anywhere he goes he takes a book with him. It allows him to bring some dreams of romance and fantasy into his daily, less-exciting life.

He still lives with his parents and younger siblings and his family is not part of any packs, hence they aren't that traditional, their life is not punctuated by rituals, unlike people who live in packs etc. However, on certain aspects they still are old school and abide by the beliefs that society instructs. They do what they’re told, and rarely question it.

An omega shouldn't live alone, much less a young omega like Baekhyun. Once mated, Baekhyun will be authorized to move out. He never really questioned this rule, and he’s fine with living with his family so it does not make him angry the slightest. Instead, Baekhyun enjoys his life. He is interested in dating, but he believes in not forcing things. When he’ll meet the one, he will know.

• • •

When he comes home one day, Baekhyun finds his close friend laying down on the living room sofa. She’s watching some TV show, snacking on what looks like something he bought just the day before, making herself at home.

“Nice of you to visit.”

She sits up to make some room for him. Her face is clouded with solemnity. Or is it concern?

“What. You look constipated. What's up?”

“Your love life worries me. I’m losing sleep over it.”

“Seol…”

Baekhyun’s friend insists. “You can’t do anything with your life if you’re hesitating all of the time.” She sings.

“Says you, for whom it takes ages to choose an outfit because you never know what to decide?”

“No throwback. You’re probably one of those people who’ll end up single all your life” she keens teasingly.

Baekhyun whines. “You’re wrong. I’m waiting for my true mate.”

Seolmi’s face is blank. “You’re waiting, when could you be doing?”

Ever since he told her, Seolmi has been desperately trying to convince him to give love a chance.

“Baekhyun, are you happy right now?

He stands up and goes to the fridge to fetch himself a juice.

“Of course I am. Why are you asking?”

When she turns to him, the blanket that’s draped around her thin frame slips off her shoulders and a clear mark that means she has a significant other, shows. She’s mated so she thinks she can advocate for Baekhyun and pressure him. “Are you sure you're not making a big mistake?”

Baekhyun's eyes leave the claiming mark to meet her own grey eyes.

“What?” _What nonsense is she sprouting saying again…_

She doesn't answer, and when he joins her on the sofa again, she’s sitting upright. “That alpha you saw the other day. Your nice-smelling crush.”

“You mean contact the guy from the subway? Ugh, I told you I don’t have the time for this.” Baekhyun snivels.

“Why not contact him?” Seolmi pouts. “Since he tried to find you.”

But Baekhyun’s ‘no’ is resolute. He won't bulge. Why would he, when the fear of fucking up is paralyzing him?

“What are you trying to say, Seolmi? What do you suggest I do? I don’t feel it.”

“Just…give it a chance?”

“I don’t want to be disappointed…” Baekhyun utters at last, defeat clear in his voice.

“It’s about your perfectionism isn’t it?”. She continues, “You know, you're not alone, I’m here with you, for you, and I get why you feel this way, but surely this person is serious about this and he sounds like he’s a good g—”

“It’s not that.” He says, “It’s not about that. I just can't focus on this right now.” She pouts, nods, and seems to resign herself.

And it’s true. In between his part-time job at _December's Miracle_ and his studies, Baekhyun does not think he has the time for a relationship. He ignores the small voice in his head that tells him to slow down.

“I’ve seen what you went through these past few weeks, Baekhyun-ah. I was concerned and I still feel sorry. Out of all the people I have seen you crush on, I reckon there has never been anyone like this. You seem so lovey-dovey lately, you daydream a lot. And when you told me about that guy you had the cheesiest look on your face. I just hope you will give it a chance before it’s too late.” She says.

Baekhyun dreads, he’d hate for anything to happen. He’d hate to be too late.

Baekhyun never gives it a chance.

• • •

Baekhyun takes a sharp intake of breath.

The wolflist post is not here anymore.

_Is he too late? This is it?!_

This man on wolflist… Truth is, Baekhyun has already thought of how to respond to him. He was not ready, for some reason, but he wanted to see him again. His heart breaks a little at the thought of this missed opportunity.

He thinks back to that fateful day, how likely is it that, in that particular situation, the fated pair sees each other?

Baekhyun looks for him—sort of. He takes the subway again. He looks for the alpha, tries to take the train at the same time as the day he saw him to see if he can see him again. He also looks for his scent, he looks for the perfume he wore.

Baekhyun makes many trips to shops to look for the fragrance.

This is close. He has been sniffling for a few minutes. He’s been visiting numerous perfume and cosmetic stores today to look for a special scent. And since he used to work in one, he’s still friends with one of the regular saleswomen, who upon Baekhyun’s request, happily brings dozens of perfume testers to his nose, based on how he described the smell from memory.

He chickened out and never contacted the man of his dream— _his possible mate!_ — and here he is, trying to find this special scent he so recalls.

He blushes profusely as his ex-colleague teases him because he has a crush on a stranger.

“Will you stop teasing me?” He whimpers in embarrassment.

His colleague snorts, “Not a chance. You’re in love and it’s my first time seeing you this flustered!”

When he finally finds the perfumes, finding out it was a mix of two different fragrances. He immediately purchases two 130 ml bottle, in spite of his carefully controlled spendings. He knows his low budget doesn’t really allow it, but he buys them anyway. He normally shouldn't make crazy spendings but the urge to buy the perfume was stronger than himself, stronger than the remnants of his reason.

It sure is an atypical fragrance for alphas as it’s not something too overwhelming but something every gender would wear.

In the end, he doesn't dare even unpacking the plastic wrapper around the box of the perfume. _Camellia and blush suede_ by _JL_ and _L’ombre dans le lac_ by _D_. I took him time to find the two fragrances he had smelled on that alpha.

The perfume boxes have remained sealed, although a faint odor could still be perceived with his developed sense of smell. When his heat arrives the following days, he resolves himself to open it and he uses the perfume well enough.

At night, he satisfies himself with the perfume and uses it for nesting when he feels his heat coming. But still there’s something missing and so Baekhyun feels frustrated.

He misses this person he does not know.

Until they meet again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> inspiration songs for this chapter: White dress - Set Mo ft. Deutsch Duke (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7DTUAec8vz4) and If I’m being honest - Julian Perretta (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=K1MWShbTuxw)

_Months later, sometimes in Fall._

The man he had seen on the subway weeks and months before had such pretty, delicate hands, and such an alluring smell, that Chanyeol still thinks about him every day.

He remembers the colors’ of the omega’s hair and of his eyes. He remembers seeing the stranger with many minimalistic silver rings adoring a few of his fingers. He had a mole near his thumbnail and his hands were attractive. Just like the rest of him, in fact. He had really perfect hands. Sometimes Chanyeol takes notes of strangers he observes, but his mind forgets them soon enough. With the omega with the tattoo on the neck, though, he remembers him much better. Details that stay printed in his mind, for him to think about for days. . . .

How can one crave something they do not know?

Chanyeol believes it must be that this man was his fated mate, for the image of him and his smell are still ingrained into his mind today.

• • •

Someone walks by Baekhyun, brushing their shoulders. The person mutters a quick, low ‘sorry’.

The person’s fragrance smells so good that Baekhyun shortly stops in his steps. He’s imagining it, once again. In his mind he sees the large almond eyes, he imagines the black polo shirt and he hears the deep voice.

He's been using the perfumes a lot lately, and he mistakes the sweetness from other people’s perfumes on the streets with the remnant of scents from his mind. This one, too, has something lemony in it.

He continues walking again.

“Excuse me!” A tug in his heart.

Unconcerned, Baekhyun wills himself to ignore the call, there’s no way it’s for him.

Then, he feels a tug on his arm and his heart nearly jumps out of his ribcage “Excuse me…”

He recognizes him. There’s no way. He doesn't know from where but he reco—That’s him. That’s really him. He is the alpha from the subway train. Now, his hair is not blond anymore. It’s dark brown.

“Yes?” Baekhyun tries to play it nonchalantly, but he is so nervous his heart’s going to leap out of his ribcage.

_Oh my God………_

“It’s sudden, but um, may I give you my number? I’ve actually seen you before and you’re very beautiful. And, hi, my name is Park Chanyeol.”

  
Baekhyun’s mind goes back in time when he smells the alpha. This memory is paired with the specific smell, and has been anchored in his mind for life.

It feels still as vivid and real and there’s the sense of going back in time because exposure to familiar smells is more powerful than any other things.

More powerful than the sight of him, even. His deep voice sends shivers down Baekhyun’s spine and flashes of images travel in his mind like a wild fantasy.

“Y-hi” Baekhyun’s voice croaks and he starts to feel hot. _So his name is Park Chanyeol..._

Baekhyun feels giddy; of course he recognizes the guy. And he’s delighted to finally be able to put a name on his face.

  
Chanyeol starts, “Look, I really need to tell you something. Do you have some time?”

  
“Yes. What is it?”

  
“First, may I know your name?”

  
“I’m Byun Baekhyun”

“Baekhyun,...” Chanyeol repeats as if to test how his name rolls on his tongue. He smiles then, “Can I take you out for a drink sometimes?” The man seems flustered and yet he stands so tall and proudly, smiling like he’s so happy, making Baekhyun look up to him in awe.

  
“…” Baekhyun’s brain freezes when he tries to formulate a response, without sounding too eager.

  
“I’d never go after someone that isn't interested in me… But I think you might want this too?”

And it’s true. Park Chanyeol would not try to pursue someone who shows no interest in him. But with _Baekhyun_ , they might be a fated pair.  
Baekhyun wants to smile so hard but he tries to keep his face blank.

His response, however, betrays him seconds after with how enthusiastic he sounds: “Yes. Sure!”

  
The omega feels his cheeks get red. He’s being way too obvious, responding so quickly like that! But this is his chance to finally make things right, he seizes it.

  
Chanyeol’s clenched fist in the air shows how happy he is, “Great!”

Baekhyun feels an army of butterflies invading his stomach. Park Chanyeol is all red, probably from embarrassment. The euphoria is surreal.

And this is how they exchange phone numbers and _kakao_ ids in the middle of the busy street.

At night when Baekhyun is on a group call with his friend Seol-mi, he tells her what happened.  
“REALLY? That’s great! When are you going out with him?”

  
“We’re going to a restaurant tomorrow night, his treat. God, I’m so nervous. Also, my parents totally busted me, they said I got home all red and I’m sure they know I have a date tomorrow. Mom even told me to avoid salty food so that my face won’t be puffy tomorrow.”

  
His friend teases him some more,  
“But seriously, I’m glad we met again. It is fate.” And it’s true. He forced himself not to think too much of the alpha he briefly met on the subway months ago, but Baekhyun couldn’t help but think of him, of the pull he had felt or the way he smelled divinely good. Seeing him again today reignited a fire within him.

He thinks of the way Chanyeol stopped him in the street as he recognized him. With an alpha, self-confidence and audaciousness are deemed good qualities.

  
All night, he dreamily thinks of Chanyeol, imagining seeing him the next day, thinking of what to tell him, and how to dress.

When comes the time for their date—and their first time drinking outside— Baekhyun is very nervous but the excitement of seeing Chanyeol again and finally getting to know him wins over his anxiety.

When they finally met yesterday, he also felt nervous but also so happy to see him.

They meet in front of a bar Baekhyun has never been to, away from his neighborhood. Chanyeol is standing near the entry, looking gorgeous as he always is whenever he sees him. Baekhyun also made efforts with his looks, and hopes the alpha appreciates it. As he approaches him, he instantly feels a connection, a link, a pull, something between them.

They enter the bar and get seated at a table in a cozy corner. Chanyeol leaves Baekhyun the seat with the view on the room like a perfect alpha.

Chanyeol drops the honorifics. “Please speak casually. I’m Park Chanyeol, I’m 25 years old. I work at N. company as an intern at the moment. It’s my last year at S. University.”

  
“Okay, Chanyeol. I’m Byun Baekhyun, I’m 22 years old—23 this Spring. I’ll finish my degree at S. University next year. I’ll also try to intern next year.”

  
They introduce themselves, chit-chatting naturally and for sure, do not run out of things to say. Even if they did, it isn’t going to be a problem for them.

It’s natural, their presences with each other is very welcome, and they are both enjoying the other’s scent. Emitting pheromones of citrus and flowery scents, the odors are so sweet to both of their tastes that it can only translate to happiness and pure joy. They both feel it, this calmness and serenity of being with someone they feel is just right for them.

“I actually tried to have us meet again before. Put an ad on _wolflist_ and everything,”

Chanyeol crackles as if he’s mocking himself. _Silly_ , he doesn’t know that Baekhyun did see that ad.

“You did…?”

“I was pretty desperate to find you”, he says, his voice husky.

This pulls a few too many heartstrings. Chanyeol is way too sweet, thinks Baekhyun as he gulps in guilt.

“I’m-I actually saw it.” Baekhyun comes clean.

Chanyeol’s eyes widen, probably in surprise at the confession, “You did?”

“Mh. Actually, I looked for you on _wolflist_ and I was going to make a post as well, respond to you—but things happened, and I couldn’t find the time to,” He gulps down the rest of his glass. “Then the post was gone. I thought that maybe you changed your mind.”

“Oh…I just thought it was useless. That maybe you’d never check wolflist. I took it down because I had resigned myself to letting this go. Thought that maybe I got it wrong. That maybe. . .I had overreacted and imagined what seeing you had felt like. But looking at you now, Baekhyun, I know I wasn’t wrong. You’re very special.”

A waiter tells them their menu and after their order has been checked in, that it will be ready in a few minutes. Nearly twenty minutes later the starter finally arrives and they dig in.

It is time for another heartfelt talk because Chanyeol has questions. Why didn’t Baekhyun try to contact Chanyeol? “I didn’t want to force destiny.”

  
“Force destiny?” Chanyeol squeaks.

  
“Yeah. If we were meant to meet again then we would. I let life run its course, I let fate do its work.” Baekhyun pauses, takes a sip, “Turns out it did work out in the end. Look where we are.”

Chanyeol clears his throat, gaze heavy with something that Baekhyun can’t decipher, “You’re right.”

After this is cleared up, the conversation isn’t as awkward as Baekhyun expected it. Pauses and silence are welcomed as they start to get to know each other.

They talk about routines, about their families, about their tastes in food. When they walk together back to the subway station that night, Chanyeol reminiscences of how it all began.

They both enter the subway station, the area is nearly empty except for them and a few more people Chanyeol decides to accompany him to his train. “I’ll come with you.”

They take the stairs, the station is nearly empty. Both men hear the sound of the next and last train approaching and Chanyeol takes his hand; he kisses his forehead in the middle of the platform “Good night”.

“Good night, Chanyeol.”

“Get home safe.”

As Baekhyun rides the train home, he admits it to himself: Chanyeol does attract him romantically, all right. Chanyeol is an interesting alpha, no scratch that, he is amazing, he is polite, kind, gentle and he smells like the best perfume Baekhyun ever smelled. He smells better than what Baekhyun remembered. He reaches home at eleven thirty—surprisingly late, since he missed his stop in the train because he was busy thinking of Chanyeol—, pondering on how energized and pumped he feels although it’s past his bedtime. It’s strange but he welcomes the change.

As he returns to his apartment that night, Baekhyun is drunk on Chanyeol’s smiles.

He’s so energized that he feels like doing a lot instead of sleeping. He still has to execute his nighttime routine. Baekhyun’s not perfect evening routine consists of the usual skincare, washing up and getting ready for bed. He considers laying down drops of lavender essential oils on his pillow to help him sleep better.  
The other day, he read in an article of the _Omega Life_ magazine that essential oils can help people relax. He skips though, he does not need it. Baekhyun has nice dreams in general, often dreaming of a certain tall alpha.

It’s not a necessity to use any sleeping aid because he will sleep well after this perfect evening. He’s so sure tonight he will dream of him. He thinks back to the talk he had with Chanyeol about routines.

He thinks of how complementary they are.

There it is, that feeling.

It’s in his chest, it’s burning, thumping. It's bright and beautiful.

• • •

They are an alpha and an omega, and have had different upbringings and habits, but other than that, they aren’t very different. They both enjoy eating and watching films, spending time together. They also found out they enjoyed doing things together. Chanyeol was born in the cold of the winter, and it’s his most cherished season. In spite of that, he enjoys wearing perfumes that feel warmer, like spring, like _Camellia and blush suede_. Baekhyun already guessed this one, but curiously, Chanyeol said he does not wear any other perfume. Baekhyun guesses the other smell, the one he found a substitute for in the other perfume, is what Chanyeol’s pheromones and natural scent seem to smell like.

Their second date goes even more smoothly than the first.

As their meeting comes to an end, Chanyeol calls a cab for the omega and bids him goodbye. He observes the smaller who is telling the driver his address and turns to wave at him, his sweet crescent-eyed smile looking at him.

As the door of the cab closes, Baekhyun waves at him and the car starts driving off. In the car and onto his clothes, he can smell the alpha’s lingering scent; after having spent all afternoon with him. He wishes Chanyeol’s odor wouldn't vanish too soon, and hopes to see him again very soon. The same can be said about Chanyeol.

Chanyeol badly wants to scent him and cover him with his own scent but he dumps this fantasy in the back of his mind. It’s far from polite, as they aren’t even officially dating just yet. He will wait.

Either way, Chanyeol loves Baekhyun, period. There is no ground, no logic behind it. He takes his breath away.

And just like this, the two men continue to go on dates. Chanyeol usually pays the check. He’s more well-off, Baekhyun knows that well. He’s been saving up because of this, he gets his fill of life’s little joys—like coffee, offered by his love interest and he gets to share these moments with him. Chanyeol is so good.

• • •

He is bored out of his mind. Baekhyun has completed all the magazine’s sudoku, played all the riddles, read all the interviews and articles, and he even read all the ads too. Baekhyun recently quit his part time job, to his friend Jongdae’s dismay. He wants to focus on his studies and… on his relationship with Chanyeol. Hence, he has more time on his hands in the mornings. Due to Chanyeol’s busier schedule, they go on dates mostly on weekends. But this weekend, Chanyeol is attending a family event and even if he invited Baekhyun to tag along, the latter is too shy and refused the invitation.

He wants to take things at his pace.

He started telling people about him seeing someone, beginning with his family. They had noticed but they were waiting for him to tell them. Their knowing smiles whenever he went on dates were annoying enough that Baekhyun cracked and told them. They’re happy for him and tell him to focus on himself and on his blossoming love. He's their baby, so he listens.

He decides to play an audiobook to pass the time, but soon Baekhyun is bored and tired of having to listen to the audiobook’s narrator’s narcotic voice. Or soothing, he doesn’t really know. _Audiobooks surely aren’t supposed to make you fall asleep, are they?_

He finds himself doodling on some actor’s face from his magazine, wishing time would pass faster. His next date with Chanyeol is this weekend… He’s so ready. But looking back at his doodles, he realizes he had written the same thing over and over again.

A word.

A name.

 _Chanyeol_.

Hastily, Baekhyun scratched scribbles over it to cover everything, his heartbeat so quick it was going to jump out of his ribcage. _Is he being too much, missing Chanyeol like that?_

A ping sound notifies him as he suddenly gets a message: it’s Chanyeol. He sent him another article. He frequently sends him articles he thinks he might like to read. Sometimes it’s things related to his job—truly helpful articles, things he read from those online magazines you have to pay to read. Chanyeol does his best to get to know him, to please him, and that’s cute. Baekhyun answers him with a thumbs up emoji. He receives a plethora of grinning emojis in return, so typically Chanyeol. 'Thank you'. Other times he receives those hundred-questions posts that come from wolfbr.com. Curiosity gets the best of Baekhyun who ends up asking him how his family thing is going, and in response, Chanyeol says ‘It’s nice, but I wish you were here <3’

Today, the duo meets up to spend the half of the day together; Chanyeol has made two reservations, one for lunch and one for dinner. _Who even does that?_ It’s not common. Baekhyun guesses this proves he’s sure of himself and believes their day will go well.

They agreed to meet in a Hotpot restaurant in the H. neighborhood but Baekhyun is running late.

He finds Chanyeol waiting for him at the table. “I’m sorry I’m late again,” he says as he takes off his coat. The lights are dimmed, at Chanyeol’s request because he knows that Baekhyun’s eyes are sensitive to light.

When they eat at the restaurant the alpha mentally takes note of things about his date. He notices the way his eyes turn into pretty slits like moon crescents when he smiles at good news or the shape his mouth forms as he smiles his mischievous, crooked smile when Chanyeol makes innuendos. He takes everything of Baekhyun in. The moles that decor his face and the beauty of him. He low key hopes he isn’t staring at Baekhyun like a starved man.

They sit down to a sizzling hotpot that, with alcohol, burns Baekhyun insides.

And they talk. Chanyeol tells him about his story, and he listens. His date tells him his aspirations and dreams. For the first time in his life, Chanyeol is revealing his childhood dream and his visions to someone else. “So your dream is still to live with your family in a cottage?” Baekhyun takes a sip of his drink.

Chanyeol’s eyes are filled with what can only be joy and hope, “It is, yeah. I have my eyes set on something more important at the moment though. But ultimately I’d love to live in the countryside, maybe a couple years if not all my life.”

Baekhyun listens with keen interest, “I want to enjoy peacefulness and the proximity nature calls to me. And if I....if I get to have kids one day, I want them to grow up close to nature for the first few years. So that they become well balanced and breathe clean air.”

Baekhyun’s insides tingles at the thought of having children with Chanyeol. “How many kids would you want anyway?” He asks, avoiding the alpha’s eyes and looking at his glass. The question is sneaky but Baekhyun is ambitious—if he plays his cards right, Chanyeol and him might date soon.

It’s too much, when he is already daydreaming of a house in the countryside with Chanyeol, himself, and many babies.

Chanyeol raises an eyebrow, not that Baekhyun notices, and answers, “As many as my mate wants.”

Their eyes meet and that ends this conversation here.

When Chanyeol talks with him like they did today, it is as if Baekhyun becomes a kid again, he feels like he’s going to the amusement park for the first time. He feels so excited, to be in this big and unknown place where he will have fun and experience genuine happiness.

• • •

The seventh time Baekhyun sees Chanyeol again, it’s in the subway station near his university. Their encounter makes his heart jump. Chanyeol’s in a large white shirt and dark trousers, probably from a suit. His dark and fluffy hair looks so soft even from afar. He hasn’t spotted the omega but he is walking in his direction, focused on something, certainly a book, Baekhyun can’t see from afar.

What he sees however, is Chanyeol burying one of his hands in the pockets of his trouser, then taking out his cellphone as if he is checking the time, and what’s more, his nostrils flaring as they approach each other. Oh. He probably sensed his presence. Maybe he is even caught off guard.

“Baekhyun?” Chanyeol astonishment quickly transforms into a joyful expression, his smile glowing like the sun. Chanyeol is spellbound as soon as he sets eyes on him and smells his sweet, soothing scent. He immediately closes his book, puts his phone back into his pocket, and focuses on the omega.

“Hi” Baekhyun smiles shyly.

“It’s so nice to see you! What are you doing here?” Chanyeol takes large steps to get to him. Baekhyun’s wearing a discreet smile, his eyes that turned into a croissant shape revealing how the omega feels.

“Just had a morning class. What about you?”

“I went to work to pick up something for my internship report. Hey, are you busy right now?”

Baekhyun shakes his head, “Uh-uh. Why? Do you wanna go somewhere?”

“Coffee sounds good to you?”

“Absolutely.”

After eating, they take a walk in a park, sit in a cafe to discuss, watch a movie, and enjoy each other’s presence for the rest of their date. As they walk out of the movie theater Baekhyun says, “I had a good time today.”

  
“Me too”, Chanyeol suddenly holds his hand.

“Should we head to the second restaurant?”

“Sure.” He’s worried his hand might be sweaty but enjoys the way Chanyeol’s hand wraps around his, so much.

“I hope you’re still hungry, we’re eating meat again.”

“I’m always hungry if it’s meat,” Baekhyun jokes.

“Then let’s go.”

Chanyeol is dazzled. At this very moment, he vows to himself, he will love Baekhyun and show him his love as much as he wants Baekhyun to love him.

He observes the smaller man as he grills the sizzling meat on the BBQ, noting he looks like an innocent kid when he laughs happily. He admires the other’s cute droopy eyes and beautiful skin.

With the dimmed lamp hanging above their heads, the shadow of light dances across his skin thanks to his eyelashes. They fit perfectly in this moment in time like the pieces from a puzzle. In their cozy BBQ booth, Chanyeol teases him and compliments him, and Baekhyun gets flustered.

Dare he says, as he subtly flirts with the other man, he can't help but find the sight endearing. When Baekhyun is panicking or being shy, his cute cheeks color like a peach.

But above all, what bugs him is Baekhyun's dazzling smile. How attractive can another be?

• • •

Baekhyun feels like eating something refreshing so they head to Chanyeol’s place for ice cream. It’s his second time visiting his date’s place, who is lucky to live alone.

The mood is different when they’re in his house. Chanyeol’s place smells even more like him, and Baekhyun’s heart is once again beating a million times a minute.

  
Chanyeol takes ice cream from the fridge. They talk so much that at some point the ice cream begins to thaw. Chanyeol utters, “So, I don’t want a life of repetition. Most people never look up from their phones. They waste their days staring at it for hours, scrolling, treating it like some god.

"They spend more time on social media rather than talking to people for real.

"And then they wonder why they have all these issues, and they wait for the motivation to get up to arrive. They never really live their lives.”

Baekhyun is unsettled. “That’s...true. You’re right. I’m guilty of this, to be honest. I spend way too much time on here.” He agitates his phone in his hand.

Truth is, he’s gotten better since he started dating Chanyeol. Before, he dedicated an important part of his day to social media and the device’s addicting phone games. But ever since he’s started seeing chanyeol, he uses his phone much less. The need for distractions to his loneliness isn’t as present anymore, he guesses.

  
Chanyeol’s eyes crinkle in a smile. “Well, ever since we’ve created my instagram account, I keep scrolling through your account. You’re too distractingly handsome for me, Baekhyun.”

  
“…”

“Come here, Pup.” He hugs Baekhyun.

He just called Baekhyun ‘Pup’. . . things are evolving so fast. And now, Baekhyun is getting used to this pace.

• • •

Hopefulness grows. They’re counting down to the weekend to finally be together. Hanging out more and more, getting closer.

Scents are mingling, stares are long and meaningful and words are measured to contain the passion.

Bodies speak their own language: right now, Chanyeol’s feet are pointed towards Baekhyun in interest and anyone could see how Baekhyun responds, angling himself towards him in return. He sees it. They're getting closer. Chummier.

It’s obvious to everyone who knows them, that they like someone. Maybe it’s the way they slip one another’s name into conversations, or maybe it’s the way their face lights up when someone else mentions their name.

• • •

Chanyeol drinks some water in the kitchen, and has a flashback of how Baekhyun looked on the third date, of how nervous he himself felt. How long has it been since they went on a date? He plans to ask him when they can call again tomorrow. It’s eleven thirty when he gets in bed, and he makes a mental note to take Baekhyun out soon.

Soon is no later than the next day, as he dials Baekhyun.

Chanyeol exclaims, “Hey, are you free?”

“Right now?”

“Right now.”

“Yeah. I gotta shower though.”

“Sure. Meet you in front of your place in twenty?”

“Make it thirty. I’m usually late, remember?”

Chanyeol’s always early. Baekhyun’s often late by a few minutes. Never to get too disrespectful but it’s something Chanyeol notices too, Baekhyun needs time to prepare. On the other side, Chanyeol’s a late sleeper so he’s not one to judge.

Baekhyun showers, prepares, sprinkles some perfume on him and for once, forgoes suppressant. Chanyeol doesn't use any scent suppressor anyway so they’ll be equal. And they're probably destined mates. . .he won't be at risk of being harassed on the streets without it since Chanyeol will be there with him.

Baekhyun lives in a house with his parents, back on to a park in a rather animated part of Seoul, in a vibrant neighborhood populated with young families, containing wishful people and of vibrant energy.  
Chanyeol rings the doorbell exactly on time and when Baekhyun opens he sees that the alpha’s hand goes to his nose, as if overwhelmed by the whiff he smelled of Baekhyun’s scent.

Baekhyun isn’t too offended by it, despite the fleeting ‘ _Do I smell bad?_ ’ paranoid thought. And the blush decorating Chanyeol's face is priceless. Chanyeol quickly recovers after two seconds and gulps.

“Shall we go?”

Baekhyun closes the door which automatically locks. “Lead the way” He’s glad no one from his family is here to tease him about his date.

“You’re wearing your hoodie!” Baekhyun points out and touches Chanyeol’s sleeve briefly. He’s been loving seeing Chanyeol wear this one, it fits him so well and the alpha looks cozy and soft in it. He suspects his compliments are the reason why Chanyeol wears it so often. He brings a hand to the back of his head and blushes prettily, sheepish.

“If you get cold I’ll lend it to you,” he remarks with a smile.

• • •

As time passes, their conversations have become more personal.

“What’s your purpose?”

The both of them, they find out, have a deep sense of purpose. However their personalities differ in many ways.

“I guess. . .being happy.” Baekhyun never really took the time to sit and think about this. Somewhere down the line, his dreams, goals, aspirations started to shrink and confine, replaced by his fears. He’s been working hard, working just for survival, getting education to ‘succeed’, getting multiple part time jobs because he wanted to strive.

Baekhyun has been trying to do better for years. And if there is nothing wrong with doing his best, he suddenly comes to the realization that he never stopped to take a breather. And while he knows that this material and financial success could have been _it_ for him. . .that’s not what he wants anymore. Had he not met Chanyeol, would he have come to the same conclusion?

  
“Are you happy right now, Baekhyunee?”

  
“Right now?. . . Yes, I’m happy. I guess I’m happy most of the time. I just want to keep having a positive mindset. And I wanna keep enjoying life.” That answer is spontaneous and comes straight from his heart.

  
“What about you, Yeol?” He’s curious to know what Chanyeol will say.

  
“What would make me happy?”

  
“Yeah. That, and what’s your purpose?”

  
“Well, I guess I’m not different from you, but I want to fulfill my dream and lead a quiet and peaceful life with my mate. I think that as long as we’re together, we’ll make it work. I, huh, I really want to spend more time with him.”

Chanyeol looks at Baekhyun with stars filled eyes and the latter melts. _Oh God_. Chanyeol goes on, “When I think of why I am here, actually it’s clear. I’m a free spirit. I want to do what I want, when I want, smile, laugh, be _happy_ and free. But most of all, I want to love someone unconditionally and share my life with him.” Chanyeol's eyes are looking right through Baekhyun’s, and he feels on fire.

  
Baekhyun feels euphoric at the innuendos. Him and Chanyeol could be mates, one day. They’re well on their way to being together.

  
Chanyeol’s well off but Baekhyun thinks that even if he wasn't, they'd still be a fated pair and he’d still be very much in love with him. Would things be different, if they both had to worry about making money so they can survive?

Dating requires money, and Baekhyun thinks of how these past years he has been chasing money, accumulating shit only to realize that it’s not fulfilling. He thinks of his highest needs, of how he wants to contribute and maybe… share his life with his mate.

• • •

Today is Chanyeol’s birthday! Chanyeol told Baekhyun he didn't want any present even when Baekhyun insisted. So Baekhyun invited him to eat at his house later.

That means they will get to spend the entirety of today together.

And right now he’s come over to spend the day with Chanyeol,“I’ll entertain you, alpha”.

The way Baekhyun has taken the habit to call Chanyeol alpha like this in a friendly manner is so disconcerting.

Chanyeol knows that Baekhyun loves heartfelt gifts so he offers him a hoodie that Baekhyun always compliments when Chanyeol wears it. And when the omega comes over Chanyeol usually lends it to him to wear because he gets cold easily.

He wants to refuse at first, since it’s not his birthday, it’s Chanyeol’s. Yet, the smell peeking from the bag is too enticing, and curiosity takes over him. “You shouldn’t be offering me a present.”

  
“I want to.”

  
The omega has a guess, believes he knows what the present is. Baekhyun adores the smell, it’s so Chanyeol and since it’s in his possession, from now on it will _smell like their smells mixed_. Although they don't say it, it is obvious. Baekhyun opens the bag and, _that_ _smell_. . . Sure enough, it is the hoodie!

“Chanyeol! I appreciate it! Thank you.”, his voice betrays how emotional he feels, “I know I said I didn’t want a present but this is the best gift I didn’t think I could have. Thank you. I love it.” He buries his face in it and shamelessly takes a big whiff—with Chanyeol’s eyes on him.

“I wore it for a few minutes before you came home” , Chanyeol offers a shy smile but ends up looking cocky. Baekhyun’s cheeks are bruning up and he’s too stunned to respond to that. Chanyeol continues, “Look, I know you like the smell. If you want to smell it more, you can, you know, spend more time at my house.”

“…Are you flirting with me?” Baekhyun caresses Chanyeol’s forearm playfully.

“Seems like I am!”

Both end up blushing, Chanyeol winks and Baekhyun laughs.

They spend the remainder of the day together, and the physical distance between them lessens furthermore as when they sit, they sit closer.

When the night falls, which is pretty early since it’s still Autumn, they drive around the city then back to Chanyeol’s house for dinner and sleepover. A few minutes after taking their shoes off, the doorbell rings. It’s a deliveryman who brings a cake, chocolate and cream flavored.

Chanyeol blows on the candles, makes a wish.

“Happy birthday once again, Yeolee-Yeolee.”

“Thank you. Thank you so much, Baekhyun.”

“Thank you for today too, and for having me over.”

Weeks go by, months go by, and the two get even closer just as Spring starts.

“Look, Baekhyun.” Chanyeol dries his hands on his trousers. They’re disgustingly clammy, from how nervous he feels. He bets Baekhyun can smell it. “You’re...you’re that cute omega I’ve been seeing and I like you a lot. Heck, I love you. We should date.”

Baekhyun’s mouth forms a ‘O’. “D-date?” He’s stunned. He should have been expecting this, with how they’ve been going on dates. But this might mean being exclusive.

“Yeah...date. Say, do you want to?”

“...” A burning hot sensation moves across his heart. Yes. Yes.

“Do you love me? Yes or no?” Chanyeol is almost dying.

“Yes. I fancy you,” Baekhyun exhales. He thinks they’ve been pretty obvious about how they feel, but saying it aloud hits differently.

Chanyeol heaves in relief and utter joy. “Alright. Great. Me too. I fancy you so much.” He offers Baekhyun a huge smile, “Do you want to be my boyfriend?” _Please say yes_.

“Yes!”

_Chanyeol is a catch_ , Baekhyun thinks.

He’s the kindest and the most transparent person Baekhyun knows, he surprised him with a trip this morning, telling him to pack light. It’s been a few days, and dating him has so far been amazing.

Chanyeol loves Haruki Murakami's books just like himself. He is smart and helps elders cross the road. Whenever Baekhyun sees him, his pheromones are always happy. And today, he takes Baekhyun on an impromptu trip. Can things get better?

They planned the short trip one day before. It’s Baekhyun's idea. He wants a getaway from Seoul and Chanyeol’s happy to oblige, driving them to his cabin in the Noksup lake, Gangwon-do. He keeps the destination a secret from Baekhyun, though.

During the journey, Nat King Cole songs fill the comfortable silence in between them. They listen to two albums on repeat for the entire two hours long way. Chanyeol moves his head to the lilt of the groovy music. The car is charged with happy pheromones and something even better, spicier. ‘ _A shared scent maybe? Maybe Chanyeol can smell it too?_ ’

On the way to the cabin, they need to take the highway so they stop to fuel the car. While Chanyeol takes care of it, Baekhyun gets them some snacks since Chanyeol’s hungry. Baekhyun buys him crackers and some banana milk.

When Chanyeol is done, he gets in the shop to pay for the fuel, and the cashier man smiles at them. “You two make a cute couple”.

The alpha and the omega are not mates yet but their scents have mingled enough for strangers to believe so.

Baekhyun hasn’t stopped smiling since they stopped at the highway stop. He’s driving so maybe he does not notice, but Baekhyun keeps sneaking glances at Chanyeol and he is totally releasing happy pheromones right now.

When they arrive, Baekhyun is astounded to see where they are. He wouldn’t have guessed. “Noksup Lake?”, he asks as they exit the main road. This lake is famous for couples to travel to and post pictures on instagram. Soon enough they’re out of the car, surrounded by nature and fresh air.

“Surprise! I. . .I have a cabin here. We can stay however long you want,” Chanyeol bends down to press his lips against Baekhyun's forehead. Baekhyun thinks, _I’m really doing this, am I not?_

“I only packed clothes for two days.”

Chanyeol shakes his head, “No big deal, I can lend you clothes.”

“This place is nice.”

“Yeah. We’ll have calm and privacy here. The touristic area is at the opposite side of the lake, so it’s really going to be just us two for a few days. You don’t have to take your scent suppressors either.”

“I like that idea,” Baekhyun holds Chanyeol’s hand. “Show me around?”

They both know what might happen during this trip, the possibilities are something to be anticipated. A warm sensation fills Baekhyun’s heart.

They head to a narrow gravel pathway that leads them to Chanyeol’s big cabin. It has been fitted out to a high standard, fridge and pantry filled with more than necessary, with wine, clothes, and enough food to feed a whole family. Chanyeol must have ordered food to be delivered in it before they arrived. The calm surrounding the cabin, the part of the lake that isn't frequented by travelers as it's far from the main trekking road, the sum of everything makes this amazing place a safe and romantic haven.

For five days, they will be able to enjoy each other’s presence and the sanctuary they’re confined in makes Baekhyun feel as if they’re in their own safe oasis. The lake’s bottomless blue waters, the forest surrounding it, the calm and a fridge stocked with food make his eyes water. The intensity of the emotions he feels is unfamiliar to him, but he surrenders to the blissful feeling.

Baekhyun looks at the sky, a flashing blue with no clouds, and guesses it’s once again going to be a warm day. They’re lucky to have such nice Spring weather, with no rain and heated afternoons. They’re laid in the grass, under the shade of a big red oak tree. The lovebirds took a swim in the lake earlier so they are drying in the sun. Chanyeol’s hair is still dripping wet and some water drops touch Baekhyun's shoulder…that's how close they are sitting. Baekhyun feels the Summer warmth, the sun peeking in between the leaves decorates his lover’s faces with a warm glow and makes him look even more gorgeous than he already is.

They are laying on the picnic mat, close to each other, their shoulders and arms touching in a cosy manner. Baekhyun's vision’s blurry with sleep and he feels like cuddling. The agreeable Spring heat makes him sleepier and in his daze, he assumes Chanyeol must be sleeping too. The latter’s fragrance is surrounding him, and he’s aware that he himself releases pheromones, albeit he can’t easily smell his own natural scent.

Knowingly letting his own scent unconcealed would have felt scandalous for his still programmed mind a few months ago, but he lets go. Baekhyun wants to spend the remains of his days with Chanyeol like this one. Close, alone together, embraced by a loving warmth. Chanyeol yawns and Baekhyun imitates him.

At lunch they cook together, playfully having fun in the kitchen. The food is delicious because they made and ate it together. After napping and watching movies all afternoon, it’s time for dinner.

The evening meal is an Italian spaghetti dish cooked by the alpha. Baekhyun comes to the kitchen and back hugs Chanyeol. He tenses for a second, surprised at the sudden touch, but he quickly relaxes his body and uses his free hand to touch where Baekhyun's forearms are. “What are you making?” He hears Baekhyun ask.

The latter asks this just for good measure, to cover his embarrassment and fill the silence.

“Providing food for my Sire.” Chanyeol jokes.

“So what exactly are you cooking?”

When Chanyeol hears this he recognizes the pout in Baekhyun's voice, he’s starting to know him. “Pastas aglio e olio. I probably butchered the pronunciation, but I hope you’ll like it”

Little short of amazed, Baekhyun gives an impressed “Oooh” , “I'm sure I will”.

Chanyeol takes notice of the kind of food Baekhyun seems to like —runs his tongue over his lips—and makes mental notes to make it for him again, as many times as he wants. He’s dressed up like Chanyeol, with a white shirt. The way they match is making him way too happy.

Baekhyun takes a second serving, “Tomorrow evening, I’m the cook.” He too wants to serve Chanyeol a homemade dish.

“Baekhyun.”

“Mm?” He’s still chewing. His eyes look up from his delicious looking plate of goodness and settle upon the alpha.

“Would it be ok for me to court you?”

Baekhyun’s heart jumps. He hiccups.

“Huh?”

“I’m asking if I can officially court you. I want us to be together. To be mates.” Making it official is another step, closer to his dream.

“…yeah. You can, it’s obvious we have something real.” Comes as a response with Baekhyun’s eyes shimmering with a happiness glow. Looking into his eyes takes his breath away.

His eyes return to his plate as he smiles, flustered and so happy. Chanyeol takes his hands in his, the tingles where they touch sending electricity through. It’s energizing, almost as if they are already mated.

“It’s obvious but I still wanted to say it. And hear you say yes.” Chanyeol’s happy smile brightens the room even more.

That evening, reluctantly part ways to sleep in their respective rooms, happy about the new development of their relationship. Baekhyun sleeps better than he had in a long time, heart light and lifted by love.

The next day, they have fun and swim in the lake, cook, eat and wash the dishes together before sitting to watch a movie in the hottest hour of the afternoon. Baekhyun wanders around the cabin and Chanyeol gives him a tour.

When he spots Chanyeol’s library, the omega spots many books he has read. He also sees many fiction and crime stories he does not know. He picks a random book, and looks at it. It’s called “Fated love” and the book had many dog-ears, it must be interesting.

“And what is this?”

“It’s Fated love, a love story for very romantic souls.”

“I wouldn't have pledged you to be such a romantic.” Baekhyun jokes.

“Is my courting a joke to you?” Chanyeol jokes back.

Like this, the atmosphere continues to be light and pleasant.

Later that night, both are wearing sheet masks, Baekhyun brought a bunch of them and he proposed they use some in the evening whilst they watch movies. So here they are, watching a melodrama film and hydrating their skins. Sometimes, Baekhyun will catch Chanyeol looking at him and he looks back. They’re staring at each other in silence, the only sound reverberating is from the movie. Alone together.

After all the sweets Chanyeol has seen him eat, he gets the impression that Baekhyun has a bit of a sweet tooth.


	3. Chapter 3

Washing their laundry together in the same washing machine establishes a new step in their relationship. Baekhyun watches as Chanyeol pours the detergent and softening powder in and sets on the machine for a cycle, entranced.

“You know, mated pairs do that. But we’re not mated.”

“Not yet”

“...yeah”

“How about tonight?”

“To-tonight? …O-”

“I’m kidding”

Baekhyun hmpfs. _He was going to say okay_.

Baekhyun turns on his feet and walks away from the washing machine and Chanyeol. “I’ll bake pastries. Want some?”

“Sure! What will you do?”

“My specialty. Strawberry and chocolate cupcakes sound good to you?” He’s confident with this recipe.

On the third night in the cabin, love is in the air.

Earlier today, Chanyeol kissed him softly. It was slow, gentle, light but deliberate. He’d been dreaming about this for months. His breath smells like those floral dental mouthwash. He obviously brushed his teeth before, or else how could it smell— _taste_ —this way? It overwhelms him and he can’t get enough, all at once. Chanyeol’s lips are plump hence Baekhyun feels out of breath. Their intertwined smells are apparent in his mouth and the taste of them is so good that he feels knots in the lower belly.

This eventual kiss and the relief that comes with it reminds Baekhyun that the day he sealed his path was the day he saw the alpha.

Chanyeol and Baekhyun both ignored calls from people, choosing to send messages saying they’re okay and need time alone.

And now, it’s deep into the night, and they are kissing again.

Baekhyun hopes his breath also smells good. It’d be embarrassing if it didn't. He slants his lips more roughly over Chanyeol’s thicker ones. His lips are so soft and cushiony that Baekhyun feels like crying inside.

At some point Chanyeol’s tongue slides between his lips, the fresh taste of his tongue makes his toes curl. They both tilt their heads at the same time, in sync, to deepen the kiss, and it’s perfect.

It’s like he was born to love him. The thought does sound ridiculous to him, but at this moment in time, and when they make one and mate that night, Baekhyun feels this way. A love so intense and raw.

• • •

They’re sleeping in the same bed.

“That’s perfect.”

“Yes.”  
They talk and kiss through the night, unable to get enough from each other. The smiles are long and happy, and the eye contacts are elongated and intense.

“I really like you, Yeol.” Baekhyun mutters while looking at the ceiling.

Chanyeol turns on his side and with his left arm, brings Baekhyun closer to him in a side hug. “I really like you too. So much. My Pup.” It earns him a peck on the check from Baekhyun.

His large eyes dart across Baekhyun’s body, seemingly appreciative of the sight. Baekhyun is wearing simple pajamas, but in Chanyeol’s eyes, he’s the sexiest person he ever saw. He looks at his unique tattoo peeking out from his pajamas. He admires the sight. He wants to kiss it.

“You're looking at me like you want to eat me”

“I don't want to eat you. I want to devour you.”

They make love in the silent cabin, the sound of their moans, breathing and occasional talking the only sound that can be heard. After a passionate and undisturbed night, the newly mated couple enjoys their first time together as an officially bonded pair.

At last, they fall asleep in one another’s arms.

Next morning, after spending another long, good time in bed, the pair share a romantic breakfast during which Baekhyun sees a notification on his social media, ‘Chan__10 posted a new picture’. “Did you post pictures of ...?” He gasps.

“Of us, yes. You don’t mind, do you?”

Chanyeol takes a glance at Baekhyun's delicate hands holding his phone and his mind automatically drifts to him slipping a ring on his beautiful ring finger, one day.

Baekhyun looks at the post, it contains multiple pictures. Most are pictures of Baekhyun. Some are candid ones Chanyeol took when he wasn't looking. They all look good. The caption says, ‘a getaway with you ♥️’

Baekhyun’s amused, “Not at all. Post any picture you want.”

His boyfriend, _his_ _mate_ grins and kisses his lips. “Now I can show off to the world that you’re mine.” And kisses him again. “You got me, Baekhyun.”

• • •

It’s Sunday, weekend is over and Chanyeol has work on Monday, hence their little Gangwon-do getaway is bound to end. The newly formed couple decides to leave after getting a light lunch. So here they are, driving back to the capital after a memorable six days long trip; much closer than before and now mates.

On the way back, Chanyeol is driving and Baekhyun holds his hand whenever the road allows them to. It’s mostly straight lines, with very few bends. Their intertwined fingers feel good and warm, and there’s a familiarity in holding each other’s hand like this.

Baekhyun begins to doze to this calming atmosphere, lulled by the vibrations of the car and his boyfriend’s humming. Chanyeol notices he’s fallen asleep at some point and turns the volume of the music down to let him drowse. His boyfriend. “Chanyeol?

“Yes?”

“I've been called names. I’ve come a long way. I’ve been called a social climber. . .Yet, I feel guilty sometimes. When I see people my age that seem like they're struggling like I did a few years back. Do you ever feel guilt for having your social status? I feel guilty when I buy myself nice things when some people cannot afford it. I worked my ass off since I was a teenager to do so, but I still feel guilt.”

“Not really no. I do feel pain but I feel like I deserve this. I think it all comes to why we’re here. Maybe it is a comforting thought but I believe we are all born to experience different things. And our lives can be so long because we get to experience life in as many ways as possible. I'm very grateful I was born this way. I’m grateful for my family. I can’t choose every setting, but being an alpha man only interested in males has made me notice you. And I'm grateful I was born an alpha. Even more since I've met you.” He kisses Baekhyun’s hand, “Also there’s nothing wrong with the fleeting joy of buying stuff. I get it. We’re materialistic beings”

“Are we?”

“Try to take a toy away from a toddler and see how they react!”

Baekhyun laughs, but somehow his imagination drifts to thoughts of toddlers, kids, and a house full of people living close to nature.

• • •

It’s time Baekhyun and Chanyeol introduce their friends’ to one another, which is why Chanyeol responded positively to an offer to hang out at a bar tonight, informing one of his friends that he was coming with someone. So far, they have kept their relationship on the down-low and it has been very private, with only their families having been introduced.

Seconds ago, a beautiful man walked up to Chanyeol and slid his arm across the taller’s shoulders, “Yeol, my man! How’s life?” He is soon joined by a band of people who Baekhyun assumes are Chanyeol’s friends. They all look curiously at him and so does he. ‘ _Are you not planning on introducing me to them?_ ’, silently laments Baekhyun.

As he observes them exchanging pleasantries, Baekhyun notes two things. The way Chanyeol tenses up, and a note of mischievousness in the man’s voice.

“So, Baekhyun, here are my-”

Another man adds in, “And who is that pretty omega?” He sniffs the air, “Mated? Chanyeol, who is he?”

Clearly showing his annoyance at being rudely interrupted by his friend, Chanyeol let out a sigh before saying, “Baekhyun, this rude nuisance is Sehun. He’s my friend, on his good days.” Baekhyun can clearly smell that he is an omega, and the mixture of his scent indicates to him that he is a mated one at that.

‘ _Most of my alpha friends aren't worthy enough to meet you_ ,’ Chanyeol once said. And he’s serious. His ‘friends’ make gross jokes about omegas so he’s embarrassed to introduce them to Baekhyun. Sehun is borderline okay, and the clique that came tonight consists of Chanyeol’s friendliest friends.

“Nice to meet you, I’m Suho”, another alpha man says with a teasing glint in his eyes. He seems like those prankish people Baekhyun doesn't really like. But when he extends his hand with a smile, Baekhyun doesn't ignore him and returns the handshake.

Just then, “Hey~! Chanyeol, you're here! It’s been weeks! months! YEARS!!” A beta woman joins them.  
Visibly extroverted, this beta has a strong peacock energy—as Baekhyun would call it. Her extroversion and overly loud, borderline obnoxious persona does not make Baekhyun feel more at ease so he scoots closer to Chanyeol and instinctually tries to stay a little behind him.

Energetic people can be intimidating at first.

Chanyeol’s friends are not the humblest people he knows, indeed. But then again, what does being humble means? Baekhyun catches himself in this judgment. The line between confidence and arrogance can easily be blurred. Chanyeol says, “She's Choi Girin. She’s selfish as hell, but our friendship never suffered from it. It might be because I compensated for her though,” he jokes. But he means it: the beta’s always a good company, Girin used to be his beer buddy and she is very open-minded.

Baekhyun judged her quickly, but on second impression, the girl seems spontaneous, never holding back from fun. She seems kind and a fun company too. Smiling a Baekhyun she asks, “So, how did you two meet?”

“In a subway train” Baekhyun replies as smoothly as he could. Which isn’t possibly smooth at all, given how nervous he feels inside. When he looks at the taller man, he melts. Chanyeol’s round eyes. The pink plump-looking lips, the nose mole, the winner smile. His mate returns his smile and starts introducing him to everyone.

Baekhyun admires the precious sparkles that decorate his lover’s face, a marvelous sight, and a unique trait for Baekhyun to forever treasure and give his love to.

“Hello? Earth to Baekhyun? You're drooling”

He wonders if Chanyeol hears his rapid heartbeats. If concentrated enough, most people can focus on other’s heartbeats and hear them, even more so when they speed up. Fated mates and mated pairs usually have sharper senses of each other’s heartbeats, so he self-consciously tries to calm his heart pulses down to a slower pace. A calm, composed heart rate is a factor of confidence. Some people train themselves to slow their hearts down to a normal pace for job interviews, and can in consequence control their levels of stress and appear less nervous in society. Baekhyun definitely isn’t one of those.

The night ends on a joyful note, and Baekhyun is overjoyed: to think he finally has met Chanyeol’s friends! He’s getting to know his mate more, and soon he will be introducing Chanyeol to his friends. This feels like they are opening up a new chapter of their shared lives.

• • •

Sex is great. It’s a new way of knowing each other, that is so intimate, and the vulnerability is overwhelming but awesome and addictive. Baekhyun discovers that differently from Chanyeol’s wandering hands on his body during the day, in bed on the other hand, he is a different kind of _cuddler_. He loves body contact just as much as Baekhyun, but he is a one arm sort of hugger. He’ll hold Baekhyun tightly and he likes to keep his hands on his boyfriend’s hips, waist, or on the small of his back. To warm the smaller man up when he is cold he strokes his hand up and down his side. He gives him massages on his back and shoulders—in short, he treats Baekhyun like a prince.

Love, they discover, is beautiful. Romantic times are beautiful. There are many ways one can say ’i love you’. Casually, under one’s breath, straightforwardly, twisted into something else, with a gesture, with one’s eyes, with one’s mouth, with one’s tongue. Through laughter and through tears, in ’thank you’, ’see you soon’, ’drive safe’.

Chanyeol and Baekhyun say ’I love you’ to each other everyday. Every time they part and every time they meet.

Chanyeol and Baekhyun have been living together for a little over one month now and they often change their side of the bed to, as Baekhyun says, ’ _prevent our relationship from becoming routine_ ’.

• • •

Chanyeol gets a position in his family’s company whereas Baekhyun takes a year off after he graduates.They get an apartment and live their lives. The place is at the rooftop of one of Seoul’s most prized buildings, a three story apartment with a penthouse that overlooks the view of the city.

At night, Seoul shines through the tall wall-sized windows as soft music plays in the background. The apartment smells like them, it’s a mix of their scents. Chanyeol brings two glasses of wine and a bottle of red— _Vieilles Vignes_ , a simple but tasty 2016 French wine— and joins Baekhyun who’s resting on the large sofa. Their glasses clink, silent eye smiles are exchanged as they silently toast.

Like this, the couple spends some time in silence, simply enjoying each other’s company in the calm, the soft music still playing in the background and their eyes attached on the city.

Baekhyun takes one more sip, before setting his glass down on the table near the sofa. Chanyeol does the same, then slides his arm around Baekhyun who naturally turns to be back hugged. It’s another precious moment.

• • •

_14 years later_

Rolling on his side, he unlocks his phone and enters his gallery. His favorite album contains many pictures of his family dog, some of himself and his family and the utmost majority of Baekhyun. After a few minutes, he catches himself staring at pictures of his mate on his phone.

When he opens the card Chanyeol left for him on the bedside table, it says. ‘ ** _We said we’d grow old together and today this became a little bit more true. Happy birthday, Byun Baekhyun_** ’

Baekhyun smiles at the words. Just then, the door beeps as it opens, and the love of his life comes inside, taking off his shoes. He’s carrying a paper bag with what looks like flowers inside and notices Baekhyun “Baby, you're up?”

“Yeol!” Baekhyun widens his arms for a hug, and Chanyeol walks towards him with a smile. “Thank you my love.”

“You’re welcome, happy birthday Baekhyunee.” Chanyeol smooches him right on the lips.

The sound of foots running on the carpet can be heard and seconds later, their bedroom door bursts open.

"Dada! Dada! Happy birthday!"

_Happiness lives in these moments, and sharing them with someone feels great_ , Baekhyun thinks.

The end. ≈≈≈

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading :) nothing really happened they just fell in Love :')

**Author's Note:**

> so what happened is that I decided to try a new writing style. I’ve been inspired by reading books in another language so I’m very aware it’s likely it’s not up to everyone’s taste, nor as smooth as other stories. But I do hope it was interesting enough for you to enjoy reading it. Thank you for giving Romantic times a try! it will have 3 chapters. i wrote it in my notes about 6 months ago and the fic is almost completed, i just need to 'connect the dots' ...haha.


End file.
